1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods used in positioning and maintaining the position of devices used in catheter procedures within the human anatomy. The present invention includes steerable devices, locking mechanisms and rapid exchange technologies to minimize or eliminate movement of endoscopic instruments during endoscopic procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Historically the migration of gallstones into an individual's common bile duct was corrected by general surgical procedures. A surgeon would incise the bile duct and remove the gallstones and normally remove the gallbladder. In recent years less invasive treatment modalities have replaced these general surgical procedures and reduced patient trauma, long hospital stays and recovery periods.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,668 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,677, both to Wilcox, disclose a treatment modality involving the administration of a dissolution agent in the bile duct to essentially dissolve any gallstones. More specifically, a catheter contains several lumens for inflating and deflating each of two balloons, venting bile, and infusing and aspirating the dissolution agent. Inflating the balloons occludes the bile duct at two spaced sites and creates a sealed spaced that receives the dissolution agent. As the space is sealed from the remaining biliary tree, the dissolution agent finds access to the gallbladder and any gallstones therein through the cystic duct with the exclusion of bile from the gallbladder fundus. The dissolution agent also will be confined in high concentration around bile duct gallstones. After the gallstones dissolve, the balloons are deflated and the catheter can be withdrawn. In this particular approach, the catheter is directed into the biliary tree using a standard duodenoscope that passes through the alimentary tract. Although this and analogous approaches have the potential of minimizing patient trauma, such treatments require extended placement of the duodenoscope in the patient, exhibit low efficacy and introduce a potential for adverse reactions to the dissolution agents.
In an alternative approach, a surgeon directs a surgical extractor into the biliary tree through at least an incision in the bile duct. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,593 to Glassman a surgeon incises both the bile duct and duodenum. Then the surgeon directs an extractor through the bile duct incision, biliary tree, sphincter of Oddi and duodenum to exit through the duodenum incision. This extractor includes a series of longitudinally spaced cages for trapping any gallstones in the bile duct and removing them through either of the incisions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,837 to Gonzalo discloses a catheter device with a pair of inflatable balloons at its distal end. This catheter is led through an incision in the bile duct toward the duodenum. After the distal balloon passes through the sphincter of Oddi, both balloons are expanded to anchor the catheter in place. This enables the catheter to be used for irrigating and flushing through other lumens in order to capture any gallstone in the second balloon for removal through the incised bile duct.
In accordance with still another modality as for the treatment of strictures, a surgeon may insert a catheter device through the bile duct or duodenum for the purpose of dilating or enlarging the sphincter of Oddi. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,041 to Kim discloses a dilator that is directed through an incision in the bile duct and the sphincter of Oddi. An expandable tip dilates the sphincter of Oddi. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,696 to Rydell discloses an electrosurgical instrument that is directed through the duodenum and to the sphincter of Oddi for performing a sphincterotomy. This apparatus contains a cutting wire that is heated to cut the sphincter muscle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,617 to Karpiel, discloses a similar device that can be directed through a duodenoscope. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,772 to Sewell, Jr. discloses a device for performing a sphincterotomy that is directed through an incision in the bile duct and includes a knife for cutting the sphincter muscle.
The use of the duodenoscope and sphincterotomy devices, such as shown in the Rydell and Karpiel patents, enables an internist to diagnose and treat problems in the biliary tree with less patient invasion then previously possible. For example, modalities as described in these patents eliminate the surgery needed for incising the bile duct. Consequently, these modalities can be performed as outpatient or day surgical procedures. These procedures greatly reduce patient trauma, the length of a hospital stay and recovery times.
The reduced patient trauma, hospital stays and recovery times has resulted in a growth in the number of endoscopic procedures performed for treating abnormal pathologies within the alimentary canal system and biliary tree (including the biliary, hepatic, and pancreatic ducts). The endoscope provides access to the general area of a desired duct using direct visualization. However, the duct itself must be navigated using a catheter in conjunction with fluoroscopy and guide wires.
Catheters are known for treatment of targeted anatomical regions. Known methods and devices for using biliary catheters for accessing the biliary tree for performing catheter procedures are disclosed in Weaver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,302 and Karpiel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,602, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. In general, for treatment of an abnormal pathology within a patient's biliary tree, an endoscope is first introduced into the mouth of the patient. The endoscope includes a proximal end and a distal end, and has a lumen extending longitudinally between the proximal and distal ends. The endoscope is guided through the patient's alimentary tract or canal until an opening at the distal end of the endoscope is proximate the area to receive treatment. At this point, the endoscope allows other components, such as a catheter, to access the targeted area.
For visualization or treatment within the biliary tree, the distal end of the endoscope is positioned proximate the papilla of vater leading to the common bile duct and the pancreatic duct. A catheter is guided through the lumen of the endoscope until a distal tip of the catheter emerges from the opening at the distal end of the endoscope.
The catheter may be used for accessing the biliary tree. The distal end of the catheter is guided through the orifice to the papilla of vater (located near the sphincter of Oddi) leading to the common bile duct and the pancreatic duct. A guide wire may be used in conjunction with the catheter to facilitate accessing a desired location within the biliary tree. The guide wire is inserted in an opening at a proximal end of the catheter and guided through the catheter until it emerges from the distal end of the catheter.
If visualization of the common bile duct is desired, the guide wire is guided into the common bile duct. The catheter is advanced over the guide wire until the distal end of the catheter is positioned in the common bile duct at the desired location. The catheter is now in position for delivery of contrast media for fluoroscopic visualization of anatomical detail within the common bile duct.
Visualization may reveal selected areas within the common bile duct that require treatment. To treat the selected areas, a different catheter is typically required, necessitating a catheter exchange. A catheter exchange typically involves removing the first catheter from the endoscope over the guide wire, and advancing a second catheter over the guide wire to the desired treatment site. Thus, once the guide wire is in place relative to the targeted area, it is highly desirable to maintain the position of the guide wire during subsequent catheter procedures, including during a catheter exchange procedure. If the guide wire moves during such a procedure, the guide wire may have to be re-directed through the body ducts to the target site, which is often a difficult, time consuming and tedious task.
In addition to performing a catheter exchange procedure, it may also be desirable to perform a guide wire exchange procedure. This may be desirable when, for example, a first guide wire is too large to fit through a desired body duct, or otherwise lacks the desired characteristics. Under these circumstances, a physician may leave the catheter in place, withdraw the first guide wire from the catheter, and insert a second guide wire through the catheter to the desired site. During this procedure, the catheter guides the guide wire to the desired site. Thus, once the catheter is positioned at a target site, it is highly desirable to maintain the position of the catheter during a guide wire exchange procedure so that the second guide wire may be guided directly to the desired site in a minimum amount of time.
For example, if an internist determines that gallstones are present in the biliary tree, particularly the common bile duct, the internist can insert a duodenoscope into the duodenum to view the sphincter of Oddi. Then a first catheter can be advanced through the working channel of the duodenoscope with or without a guidewire and directed through the sphincter of Oddi into the biliary tree. Contrast agent injected through the catheter enables fluoroscopy or other imaging procedures to confirm the presence of gallstones within the biliary tree. Next the internist exchanges the first catheter for a second catheter for performing a sphincterotomy such as the types disclosed in the above-identified Rydell and Karpiel patents. The second catheter is then exchanged for a third catheter such as shown in the Glassman patent or some other equivalent retrieval catheter for drawings gallstones through the enlarged sphincter of Oddi. Thereafter the retrieval catheter is manipulated to release the gallstone into the duodenum. The catheter, any guidewire and the duodenoscope can then be removed to complete the procedure.
This procedure is significantly less traumatic to the patient than other prior art procedures because the only incision occurs during the sphincterotomy. However, this procedure, as described above, requires three separate catheters and two catheter exchanges. These exchanges are required because the first, second and third catheters function solely to inject contrast agent to perform the sphincterotomy and to dislodge gallstones, respectively. The time required for performing each catheter exchange can increase patient trauma and increase the duration of the procedure and reduce efficiency. Moreover, each such procedure requires the use of two or three separate catheter devices.
Multi-lumen catheters are available which typically reduce the number of catheters and catheter exchanges used during a procedure and thereby reduce both the time required and the patient's trauma while increasing efficiency. A common problem today concerns the accurate placement of an endoscopic instrument such as a cutting device. Secondly, once the cutting device, such as a sphincterotome, Ultratome, Rapid Exchange, Fluortome, Papilitome or similar device is properly positioned, the position of the device must be maintained during the cutting procedure. An example of a common problem with these devices is that after the device is positioned and left unattended “set relaxation” occurs in which the bow of a cutting instrument undesirably relaxes or straightens out without operator interaction.
Even with multi-lumen catheters, exchanges may be required. To maintain the position of a guide wire and/or catheter during an exchange, a physician typically must grasp the proximal end of the guide wire and/or catheter with one hand, and performing the corresponding exchange with the other. This is difficult, and often results in the movement of the guide wire and/or catheter.
In general, a need exists for an apparatus and method for accurate positioning of endoscopic instruments, such as cutting devices, and the maintenance of the position of the device.